Tighten
Hal Stewart, later going by the name Tighten, is the hidden main antagonist in the DreamWorks 2010 movie Megamind. He is voiced by Jonah Hill. Biography He was introduced as simply being Roxanne Ritchi's nerdy cameraman, Hal. He clearly has a crush on her, but his attempts at flirting with Roxanne only makes her very uncomfortable. While Roxanne is snooping around the headquarters of the film's protagonist, the supervillain known as Megamind, Hal accidentally gets hit by Megamind's serum, which gave him the powers of the seemingly deceased superhero Metro Man. Megamind, who was planning on creating a new superhero to face after feeling isolated of his victory against Metro Man, tracks Hal to his apartment building and manipulates him by taking on the guise of his 'Spacedad'. Megamind attempts to train Hal into a hero, but unknown to Megamind, Hal is not as noble or just as Metro Man. However, Megamind believes that Hal is ready, and gives him a red-and-white suit and the name 'Titan', which Hal misinterprets as 'Tighten'. The first thing 'Tighten' does is kidnap Roxanne under the pretense of 'rescuing' her, dropping her several times only to catch her again. Hal then reveals his identity to Roxanne, but gets rejected for his recklessness, causing him to fly away in anger. Roxanne then continues on dating Bernard (who is actually Megamind in disguise), much to Hal's disappointment and anger. Believing that being a hero means to get the girl for himself rather than fighting for the greater good, Hal decides he's better being a villain and goes on an unseen crime spree. After leaving Megamind waiting for several hours, Tighten meets the villain in his home and offers a partnership, with him as the muscular brawn and Megamind as the 'brain with glasses'. Horrified that his 'hero' turned out to be a selfish person, Megamind refuses and instead goads him into a fight by revealing his identity and manipulations as 'Space-Dad' and 'Bernard'. As planned, Tighten battles Megamind, but with much more rage and anger then Metro Man ever did. Megamind is quickly defeated and awaits to go to jail again, but Tighten refuses to turn him over to the police, and instead tries to kill him, forcing Megamind to flee in terror. Megamind intends to recapture Tighten by trapping him on a copper failsafe sphere, after learning that copper is Metro Man's weakness. However, this fails, forcing Megamind to escape and leaving to find out that Metro Man is actually alive, having faked his death to retire being a superhero and focus on a career in music, as he felt tired battling Megamind and that he never had a choice of what he wants to be in life. The townspeople initially congratulate Tighten for freeing them from Megamind, but Tighten responds that he's actually taking over as the new villain by saying "I wouldn't say 'free', more like...under new management", and starts off by flicking the Mayor off violently with his finger, much to everyone's shock. Without hesitation, Tighten terrorizes Metro City by burning the name 'Tightenville' into the ground in colossal letters, causing more damage to the city than Megamind has ever done. Feeling remorseful for letting this happen, Megamind turns himself back to prison, and Roxanne, having no more leads, attempts to take action by appealing to Tighten's conscience. Unfortunately, Tighten denies that he has any good in him, and acts purely out of spite from being rejected by her. Tighten then kidnaps Roxanne and straps her to the radio tower where she rejected him, threatening her life if Megamind doesn't arrive to fight him. Seeing this on TV, Megamind decides to take responsibility for his actions and arrives in usual flamboyant style. He enacts a plan into freeing Roxanne and trying to stop Tighten. Tighten apparently crushes him with the radio tower, but he turns out to be Megamind's right-hand man, Minion, in disguise. Tighten nearly kills Roxanne by shoving a bus, but Metro Man suddenly appears, splitting the bus into two, saving Roxanne. Tighten is frightened into fleeing by Metro Man's orders, but realizes that it's the real Megamind in disguise after the hero tells him to leave 'metrosity'. Tighten fights Megamind again and nearly kills him, but ultimately fails. Upon remembering where he left his defuser gun the night Roxanne dumped him after his Bernard disguise faltered away, Megamind takes the weapon, but Tighten throws him up into the sky before turning his rage towards Roxanne, hoping to finish her off. However, Megamind appears in front of Tighten after temporarily dehydrating himself to land himself into the water fountain where Roxanne is standing. After re-hydrating instantly, Megamind uses the defuser gun to remove all of the unearned powers from Tighten, rendering him powerless for good. Having reveled in his real victory, Megamind saves Minion by throwing him into the water fountain, since he knows that fish need water to survive. In the end after Hal's defeat, Megamind gets his Brain-Bots to repair all the damage he and Hal has done to Metro City, and he is praised as the new hero by everyone (including a disguised Metro Man). As for Hal, he is imprisoned in Megamind's old cell, serving a life sentence as punishment for his crimes against Metro City. Later, Tighten secretly leads an evil organization called The Doom Syndicate as they help him steal both Metro Man and Megamind's DNA to become Blue Tighten. Megamind defeats all the members of the Doom Syndicate and Blue Tighten. Tighten redeems himself and joins Megamind's Mega Team with Minion and Metro Man to defeat the Doom Syndicate (now led by Psycho Delic). Personality As his former self Hal, he tends to be somewhat civil towards Roxanne, having got a secret crush on her and would try to woo her, though she feels uncomfortable by his attempts. He also tends to be childish, as when he learns that he's inherited much of Metro Man's powers, Hal happily flies out and creates a car pile-up, gloating that he's gonna be a hero. After being equipped with Metro Man's powers, Hal (going by the name Tighten) became more determined to use his powers to win Roxanne's heart, but his recklessness caused Roxanne to reject him, much to Hal's distress and leaving him down into a dark path, where he starts using his powers for nefarious purposes. After learning that Megamind was the one who gave him the powers and was dating Roxanne at that time, Tighten became hell-bent on destroying Megamind for 'stealing his girlfriend' and later causes havoc on Metro City with his powers, much to his own pleasure and to everyone's dismay (including Megamind). As such, Tighten is more evil than Megamind ever was. While Megamind acted as a villain to get attention and balance out of his former rival Metro Man, Tighten acted purely out of spite, caused so much destruction for his own amusement, and has shown no signs of sympathy or remorse on it. He also has proven to be in denial; retorting to Roxanne that he had any good in himself, and blaming Megamind for making a fool out of him (though Megamind rightfully points out that the Tighten is making a fool out of himself by squandering his powers for his own personal gain). Tighten also proved to be cowardly, as when Metro Man (who is actually Megamind in disguise) arrives to confront him for his rampage, Tighten panics and tries to flee away, though he later learns the truth. Quotes Gallery tighten.png|Tighten. Roxanne disturbed by Hal's creepy affections.jpg|"I'd watch you, like a dingo watches a human baby." Imagehbbt.jpg|Hal before becoming Tighten. imagetam.jpg|Tighten tells Megamind that he stole many things, which shocks Megamind. imagetwm.jpg|Tighten seizing power over Metro City. Hal dancing in his prison cell.jpg|Hal dancing in his prison cell. Trivia *His real name: Hal Stewart is an amalgamation of Green Lanterns: Hal Jordan and John Stewart *His "superhero" name is very often spelled as "Titan." External Links *Love Rival Wiki: Tighten *Yandere Wiki: Tighten Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Creation Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Love rivals Category:Empowered Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Sadists Category:Dimwits Category:Usurper Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fighter Category:Extremists Category:In love villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Stalkers Category:Perverts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thugs Category:Egotist Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Evil Superman Category:Envious Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Supervillains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Frauds Category:Rogue Villains Category:Vandals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Neutral Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Cowards Category:Insecure Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mutated Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Apprentice Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Crackers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Betrayed villains Category:Obsessed